True Love Come's Alive
by PreciousNicolex3
Summary: Hermione likes George Weasley. See what happens along the way when she finds out he secretly likes her back. BE AWARE, THIS IS NOT FINISHED! ps this is the old story Hermione's True Lovei changed the name!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter at all!

AN: chapter 2 will be up soon

**CHAPTER 1**

It was a bright sunny morning, when Hermione woke up. She new today was the day, the day that she would tell George Weasley that she loved him! To her that seemed hard, not only because he was a year older than her, but because it was one of her best friends brother, Ron Weasley's brother. She was afraid to tell him, afraid that when she did, she would get rejected, and truthfully, she couldn't handle that.

Hermione went through her classes as though it was a usual day. She couldn't think straight though, it was to hard. She worried, she was nervous, and also she didn't know who to tell before she told George. What if she told the wrong person then everyone found out? What if's went in and out of her mind all day. On her way to the libary she walked right past him.

"Hhhiii George"

"Hey Hermione" George answered back.

Hermione loved the way he talked, and the way he walked. She pretty much loved everything about him. As he walked away she turned around and just stared at him while she and him both walked away. Hemione was not paying attention while doing so and bumped right into Ginny Weasley. Ginny Weasley was the only person that had a clue that Hermione was crazy about George, Ginny's older brother. The bad thing was that Ginny was not going to talk to George. She was afraid she would say something wrong and ruin it all.

"Gosh Hermione, you checkin' out my brother again?" Ginny said, playing around with Hermione

"No...uhh... I was making sure I didn't drop anything."

"Sureeeee. Whatever you say" Ginny commented back, giggling to herself.

With that said Hermione went on her way to the libary. She did her homework, and read a little bit. As she was in the middle of a book Harry came up behind her. They had a little conversation, then Ron appeared. At that time Hermione still wasn't sure who she would tell.

"Hey guys, whatcha' up to?" Ron asked.

"Nothing really. Hermione is just helping me with the potions homework"

"Yepp, and Harry you really do need some help with it" Hermione said cracking up.

"What's so funny?" Ron said, sounding confused.

"Nothing" Both Hermione and Harry answered back.

" I'm hungry, lets go eat" Hermione said in a complaining way.

"Okay, fine with me," said Harry.

The three of them walked to the great hall together. They had dinner with all their friends, then headed back to the Gryffindor common room. On the walk there they got caught on the wrong staircase, becuse while they were on it, it moved. Like the staircase's did on a normal basis. Hermione thought long and hard and then decided who she would tell, Ron. She had decided him because he was so much closer to him than Harry was. Since Ron was George's younger brother.

Later that night she decided it would be thr right time to tell him.

"Ron, come here" Hermione wispered.

"What!" Ron said, souding irritated.

"How should I tell George I like him?" Hermione said quietly

"TELL GEORGE WHAT?" Ron yelled loudly.

Everyone in the Gryffindor common room turned and stared.

"Ron, what are you talking about, I didnt say anything about George" Heremione said in a normal voice, trying to cover up Ron's mistake.

"But, but you said something about..." Ron said back to her.

Before he could finsh, Hermione cut him off,

"About the homework Ron, I have no clue where you got George from."

She grabbed his hand and took in to a corner in the room, a place where no one was near, and they contiued there conversation.

"Ron, I like George, but I don't know how to tell him."

"Bloody Hell, you like my brother, George?"

"Yes Ron I sure do, so now can you please help me."

"I dont know Hermione, he's my brother, and well...I just dont know"

"Okay, what if, I dont know, you talk to him, I'll do your homework for a week!"

"Really? Are you serious?"

"Sure, why not"

"Wicked awsome!"

Just then Harry appeared, confused on what was going on.

"Hey Ron. Hey Hermione. What are you to doing"

"Nothing" Both answered.

"Okay." Harry answered back

"Well, I'm off to bed now, night" Hermione said

"Night"

"Okay bye Hermione."

"Ron, remember what I said, okay?"

"I sure will" Ron finshed up the conversation for the night, with a smile on his face.

By that time Harry was very suspious on what was going on between them. He decided to let it go though, he was tired, and so was Ron. The both of them headed upstairs to the boys dormitory and went to bed. Ron woke up many times during the night, because of the odd dreams he would have.

_"Hermione...no wait please dont leave! I love you I really really do!" Ron said in a distance._

_"Ron, you know it is not you I love, but your brother, George!" She answered back._

_"Noooo please! I need you in my life I really do"_

_"But Ron..."_

Just as Hermione was about to speak, Ron woke up, screaming, not that loud that made everyone wake up.. He thought to himself 'Why am I having these dreams, I dont love her, not at all, is it that I'm jealous that the fact that she likes George instead of me? I dont know but I really have to get my mind off of this.' He was to tired to get out of bed, so he went back to sleep. For the rest of the night he didn't have any more of those weird dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont any Harry Potter characters!

AN: This is a kinda short chap. but it was kinda hard to think of ideas. 3rd should be up soon!

**CHAPTER 2**

Ron woke up early the next day. Only to decide that he would go and tell George all about Hermione and how she thought of him. He looked all around the boys dormitory but couldn't find George anywhere, so he headed down to the common room. That's where he found him, sitting in an armchair in front of the fire. Ron snuck up to him and then tapped him on the back.

"Hey George, what are you up to?"

"Oh nothing, just thinking about some things"

"Bloody hell, your acutally thinking!" Ron said, and before George could go on, he kept going, "I know someone that likes you. Alot, do you want to know?"

"Yea I do wanna know."

"Well then you need to tell me what your thinking about, then comes who likes you"

"What..err fine. I like someone, but I doubt she likes me...and I'm not going to tell you who she is!"

"Okay, fine. Well Hermione likes you"

"Really?" George said, fighting his smile back.

"Yeepp" Ron said yawning, "and I'm going back to bed now."

Ron headed back up to the boys dormitory, but George just sat there. He really did like Hermione, but he couldn't tell Ron that, not yet at least. George had a tiny little feeling that he didn't acutally like Hermione, that it was just a little crush, and that after a couple days it would pass and be over with. He sat there alone for the next couple hours, thinking and thinking about her. He couldn't get his mind off of her, and that's when he relized that he really did like her, and alot. Up in the boys dormitory Harry was waking up. He wanted to ask Ron what was going on between him and Hermione so we ran and slapped Ron to wake him up.

"Ron, wake up. I need to know something, and it really is important"

"Harry is to early, talk to me later"

"First off, it's ten o'clock! and Second, I need to know what's up with you and Hermione!"

"Nothing, I mean, there is something, but I can't tell you, I promised Hermione"

"Well fine then, I'll just have to talk to her"

After that last word that Harry said, he headed downstairs, to see Hermione talking to some other girls.

"Hermione I'd like a word with you"

"Of corse Harry"

Everyone heard a bang, and didn't know what it was. The first person to notice was George, he turned around to see Ron sitting on the steps trying to cover up his fall. Ron was in such a rush on his way down that he had tripped and fell, then tumbled down the stairs.

"I'm okayy" Ron said, before he starting laying down at the end of the staircase.

Harry noticed but didn't do anything about it. Hermione was about to run and help him but Harry held her back, he was determined to find ouwhat was going on.

"Hermione, tell me the truth. What is going on with you and Ron!"

"If you promise not to tell anyone I'll tell you"

Harry promised and that's when Hermione told Harry that she liked George.

"Well, that's a relief." Harry said.

"And that it suposed to mean what?" Hermione said sounding a bit angry.

"Ohh, nothing, I just thought, this is going to sound crazy, but I thought you and Ron were er...togther"

At that being said Hermione just laughed.

"Yeah, that might be true in his dreams! But no were in the real world do I like...Ron!"

"That's good to know Hermione"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own no harry potter characters.

AN: Chapter 4 will be up as soon as possible!

**CHAPTER 3**

Harry walked to the staircase and helped Ron up. The both of them went and talked to George. After about a half hour of talking, Ron got out of George that he liked Hermione, and not just a little crush either. Ron got out of him that he liked Hermione more than he had ever liked any girl, ever. As soon as Harry heard him say it, he went and told Hermione.Bad news came with it though, Hermione didn't believe him. 

"Hermione, George likes you, he just told me himself!"

"Harry, don't lie to me, you know I hate it when you do! Your just trying to fool me! To get me to like him, then I'll find out that he doesn't and all that rubbish"

"But..I'm not..li-" Hermione cut him off, she was becoming very angry

"I don't want to here it, your lieing and I won't listen!"

"Hermione, why would I lie about something like this?"

"You think it's funny, Harry I know you do don't lie"

"Whatever Hermione"

"That's it. I'm not talking to you!"

"For what?"

Hermione was already running up to the girls dormitory though, she was crying. She didn't understand why Harry was lieing to her like this, she couldn't stand it, she had to go talk to Ginny right away! She new Ginny would be a good friend to talk to about what just happened.

"Ginny! Ginny!" Hermione said as soon as she saw Ginny.

"SHUT UP I'M STILL TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" Some random girl in another room screamed.

"Oh..err. sorry!" Hermione yelled back

"Hermione what's wrong?...are you...crying?"

"Yes Ginny I am, well I mean..was! But that's beside the point, Harry is being a jerk"

"Well Hermione, let's talk about it"

So Hermione told Ginny the entire story, from start to finsh, Ginny was stunned. She really didn't think that Harry was lieing to Hermione. She couldn't tell her this though, Ginny didn't want Hermione being mad at her also. Ginny decided that she would just tell Hermione she would be right back, sneak down without Hermione knowing and then talk to George, and if it was true, she would tell Hermione, other wise she wouldn't. It seemed really simple to Ginny, well at the time it did.

"Hermione, I'll be right back. Okay?"

"Sure...be quick though k?"

"Of corse Hermione"

Ginny tip-toed downstairs to the common room. George and Fred were sitting around a table, laughing, looking like they were having a jolly good time! Ginny interupted them,

"George can I talk to you...along"

"Sure"

"Do you like Hermione?" Ginny said, sounding a bit nosy, "Please tell me the truth"

"Wow I've heard that a couple of other times today, why do you people wanna know so badly?"

"It's just that, I want to know. Is that good enough that you'll tell me?"

"err, I guess." George said, he wasn't sure if he should tell another person, he didn't want Hermione to know, for a reason he didn't know. " I do like Hermione. Okay now leave me alone, Fred and I are planning a trick on someone, were just not sure yet, okay so bye now"

"Mhmmmm Bye"

Ginny ran upstairs to the girls dormitory, excited to tell Hermione what she heard. As she ran she stopped and thought about what might happen if Hermione didn't believe her.

_'Ginny I can't believe your lieing to me also'_

_'But.. Hermione I'm not, I promise_

_'Omg Ginny I can't believe your doing this to me, don't you think I've been through enough!'_

Ginny took her chances and told Hermione, Hermione acutally believed her. Hermione only asked one thing about the whole thing,

"Ginny, where did you go? and why didn't you just tell me you were going?"

"Well...I don't know, I didn't want you getting mad at me..that's all

"I would never get mad at you Ginny!"

What Hermione said made Ginny feel a lot better about things. Hermione then felt bad for yelling and calling Harry a liar. She walked up to the boys dormitory and yelled for Harry. He walked out, he was about to walk back in when she told him she was sorry, and had made a mistake, they hugged and made up. She told that she was going to talk to him face to face, because it was for the best, and that's what she did.

Hermione walked down to the common room, George was about to leave.

"George! Wait I need to talk to you"

"Whoo?" George said as he turned around, he saw who it was and a smile formed on his face, "Heyya Hermione"

"Hi..can we talk..?"Hermione said staring at him, "alone"

"Yeah of corse, whatever you want"

Hermione then smile, thinking to herself _'he's so sweet to me! I think I'm in love with him'_

"I like you George...alot! and well Harry and Ginny both tell me you like me"

"Bloody hell they told you that?"

"Oh.. so it's a lie"

"No! Of corse not, Hermione I like you alot" He wanted to say more but was interupted

"Hey George you coming or are you going to stand there flirting all day?"

"I'm coming...just hold on"

"What I wanted to say was I like you alot, we need a place to talk, away from people, can you be in the common room around 12 tonight?"

"Of corse"

"Then it's a date, see you there"

He then ran to catch up with Fred, with one last wave to Hermione, he walked out of the common room. Hermione almost died after he said it's a date. She ran upstairs told Ginny the news and nearly fainted. She was extremlly excited about tonight, and to make sure she would be awake she took a nap. It took her a while to fall asleep because she couldn't get him off her mind, but after about 30 minutes she fell asleep, and had many great dreams about her and George.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: for like the fifth time, I do not own and thing related to Harry Potter

AN: it might be a while till chapter 5 comes, ill probally be busy with school so it might not come till next weekend,

**CHAPTER 4**

"Hermione, is that you?" George wispered, hoping it was Hermione that was coming down the stairs.

"Yes, George, it's me" Hermione said back.

The two of them didn't say much during the hour that they were down there. They sat on a couch near the fire and Hermione just layed her head on his shoulder. Hermione started getting tired, then George started getting tired as well. Hermione was getting up and was leaving when George called her.

"Hermione, can I ask you something"

"Anything you want to ask me George"

"Are we boyfriend and girlfriend?"

A huge smile came onto Hermione face. "George I don't know, but I do know that I want to be!"

"Well I since I didn't acutally ask you before, I will now, Hermione Granger will you go out with me?" George said with a smile on his face, he hoped that she would say yes, even though he knew she probally would, and that made him happy!

"George, I would love to go out with you!"

Hermione had the biggest smile she had ever had. She had been waiting for this day forever! George walked over to Hermione, she had to look up to him because he was so tall, they hugged, and before anything else could happen, Hermione left. It wasn't like she didn't want to kiss George, she was well..scared to. She was afraid they would kiss and then he would say that she is a lousy kisser and then BAM they weren't together anymore. It was about 2:00 o'clock in the morning when this all happened. They both headed up to their dormitory's and went to sleep. It was about 9 when George woke up, and went to tell Fred his good news.

"Fred, Fred, wake up mate" George said shaking Fred.

"What, I'm trying to sleep here"

"Well this news is important, ME AND HERMIONE ARE GOING OUT!" George screamed very loudly, all the boys that weren't already awake, woke from his loud voice.

"Yeah, okay thats greeattt. night nightt Ron" Fred said falling back asleep.

"That's rubbish, I'm George not Ron."

"Mmmmhhmmmm"

In the girls dormitory Hermione was telling all her friends about what happened, but she only told Ginny about the kissing part.

"Ginny...I can't avoid this forever"

"Don't worry, I got it covered"

Ginny headed to the common room. She waited and waited for George to come. After what seemed like forever he came down.

"Hey George, is it okay if I talk to you?"

"Uhh..sure"

"Are you made that Hermione left before you got to kiss her?"

"I was a little bit, but I'm not anymore, I like her so much and she likes me, I guess she was just nervous, if I give it time, it would be okay"

"So that's what you think...well..she is afraid"

"Afraid to kiss?"

"Yes, she doesn't want to be a lousy kisser and then you break up with her"

"She thinks I would do that"

"Well yeah..."

"Then I need to talk to her about it"

He left right away, and he caught up with her quickly. They talked for a long time and sorted everything out.

"So..Ginny told me what you said, about kissing and stuff "

"Oh...do you want to break up then"

"No of corse nott! I love you alot, and no matter what, even if you are a lousy kisser, even thought I don't think you are"

"Awww! Thanks so much George!"

"Your welcome"

They came back in the room laughing and holding hands. This made Ginny jealous, she knew that she would proablly never have a chance with any guy. She then decided it was time for her to tell her crush she liked them. It was going to be hard, she knew that, but it was something she felt like she had to do it. Harry Potter would know that she liked him before they had to leave for christmas break, and she would make sure it happened! She would get help from all her friends, and every night she would pray that he liked her, and then she would wait, to see what he thought of it.


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey this is Nicole. I have decided not to finish this story because of the fact that I think it sucks. I would really like to still have reviews though. Just to tell me if you really do like story. Maybe if I get alot of reviews that say they like the story and would like me to finish it. I might finish it. I will hopefully have a new story soon So when I do, look for it and review it! Im not really sure when it will come out onto fanfiction. But hopefully it will be soon.


End file.
